


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 12. Pas du matin... (n°2 : Bruce)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Morning, Crack, Drabble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Bruce se réveille péniblement. Heureusement, Steve a déjà préparé le café.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 12. Pas du matin... (n°2 : Bruce)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avengers Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/99083) by Nyunyi. 



> Rien ne m'appartient :)
> 
> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « How You Remind Me » de Nickelback

Bi-bi-bip. Bi-bi-bip. Bi-bi-bip.

Bruce émergea lentement du dessous de son drap. Il était littéralement entouré de sa couverture, car il dormait toujours en position du lotus sur un fauteuil.

C'était préférable ainsi. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de perdre le contrôle sur le Hulk au milieu de la nuit.

Il s'étira, le dos endolori par sa drôle de position nocturne, et attrapa ses lunettes après avoir tâtonné sa table de nuit.

Bruce enfila lentement un pantalon puis une chemise, et posa sa tenue de nuit, soigneusement pliée, sur une chaise.

Il bâilla, puis sortit de sa chambre, irrésistiblement attiré par l'odeur du café frais que Steve avait probablement déjà préparé.

**Author's Note:**

> Deuxième drabble de cette petite série, cette fois-ci consacré à Bruce, toujours basé sur le même fanart. ;)


End file.
